kerectusportalfandomcom-20200213-history
Vynce
This character was active during the events of Half Moon Academy II: Anarchy Reigns and Tales of Half Moon: Rebirth. Refer to Vynce (2017) for the character currently active in Half Moon Academy (2017). "Remember the days you lived your true life. Keep them as a motivation to keep you going." -Vynce Overview Vynce, currently twenty four years old, is a changeling in species, and an adapting creature in appearance. Her skillset features an amazing talent to shooting targets from eight hundred metre distance, change her appearance within the blink of an eye, endure the worst of environmental hazaards, and run kilometer-long distances without needing break to catch up her breath. This unique combination of physical parameters allows Vynce to sustain her surviving abilities and outcome ever the toughest of situations. Vynce, as a character, is currently being roleplayed by Mafidog. History Biography Vynce's life has been a continuous struggle for survival, each and every day finding her running away from the threat of a society that has nothing to spare for outsiders like her kin. HMA Vynce was invited to the school after the events of the original HMA roleplay, therefore she has not battled or even aquired any of the enemies the school has been through. She has heard many stories up to this day from school students, but has never seen any of them. From the descriptions she was given, she felt lucky he wasn't here last year. She couldn't take up such a responsibility to go by as to defend an entire school. Between HMA and HMA II This is the period in which she was invited to join the school. Not much to say here, other than the fact that she moved into the school. HMA II Powers & Abilities Characteristics The natural ability to shapeshift into any humanoid creature and appearance. He can do so at will - there is no such thing as an effective cooldown. He can be Sam, and within three seconds, he can be Tim. By shapeshifting he assumes the natural traits of the person he disguises into, including gender, voice, height, weight, muscularity, hair style, hair colour and length, facial and body features such as scarrs, marks, etc. He does not assume their behaviour, lifestyle, memories, supernatural abilities, or any possesion on them, like clothes or equipment. In addition, he also has a side ability of detecting the true identity of a person by telepathy, very useful for detecting other shape shifters within a small range. He cannot use this ability to communicate with them though, but only to understand whether they are the true person behind the mask. And one final ability to add here, his organism metabolizes any magic brews and other magic substances consumed rapidly and effectively, so all magic effects administered through the means of eating are somehow more effective. Powers Changeling Shapeshift: '''Explained above. '''Undercover Identity: '''Explained above. '''Changeling Metabolism: '''Explained above. '''Weapon Proficiency: Racially influent and extremely deadly when using a rapier and small rifles. Changeling Heightened Learning: '''It is hard for her to learn new things, but once she get the grasp out of them, she never forgets a single thing due to her racial nature. '''Blend: When standing still inside a crowd of people, Vynce automatically changes shape to piece in the crowd and become unrecognizable. Shadow Dance: '''Finally, Vynce's final ability, shadow dance, allows her to blend completely into the dark, becoming invisible. While stealthed in the shadows, Vynce inspires fear in her enemies, striking at the darkest corners in silent attacks to make short work of them. Paraphernalia *Old laptop that does the job. *A $200 in worth cell phone. *$26 in cash. *Pocket knife she always carries with her. *A few unisex clothings, and a loose school uniform to feel confortable in. *A leather backpack in which she dumps all school hardware including books, pens, pencils and anything else. *Smokes and a lighter. She smokes them whenever he is in a bad mood. *Usually moves around with at least one 12 oz can energy drink she drinks if she feels exhausted. Personality Vynce is a cautious person. She doesn't like direct confrontations, and doesn't prefer going among with groups of people, in other words she is not social (but not what we call "anti-social" either). Although her nature is rather known and understood in the school, the blood of a hated race runs through her veins. She avoids getting too close to other people, and initiating long conversation speeches. She usually exchanges a couple sentences with other students in the school, and no more. She rarely decides to speak out and loud, and if she does, then it's for some purpose. She enjoys fine things in life - arts, nature, sports, whatever can offer the life excitement of the moment, often finding herself laying down on the ground and staring at the bright sky clouds as they travel in the endless blue of the atmosphere, for the excitement she gets from that. Character Relations '''Pan: Mother/Parent (out of school) No one else. Love Life Vynce, being an asexual creature, prefers to steer away from getting into relationships with anyone. Although her heart sometimes skips a beat for some people, she contains her feelings for herself. She takes a liking in both males and females, when regarding humen, and adapts the approriate form for each situation. Notes Vynce stands at 5' 5" height and has a 125 lbs. weight when in female form, and a 6' 1" height and 170 lbs. weight when in male form. Other characteristics depend on the disguise she adapts. In her male form, a scar is present on her right eye, a mark she developed when he was a child. The weird part about it is that she cannot remove it. Changelings as kids can alter their base forms characteristics at will, but the mark is something she just can't change. Her skin in both forms is pale white, her hair colour is dust gray. Her eyes are a pair of pitch black sockets that reflect light beams on them, giving the impression of the presence of more humanoid characteristics. Vynce has never used a weapon before, although she has practiced her Shadow Dance skill once, when she was chased by a criminal years ago, back when she lived at the village. Her skill in such weapons comes from her ancestral DNA, knowledge that she came to have throughout his genes, like the way the birds learn to migrate, wothout being taught to by someone else. These weapons are rapiers, elegant swords designed to be fast, agile, and deliver bleeding wounds to their targets, and small rifles, including weapons like M4A1. Basically any military weapon that is chambered for up to 7.62 caliber rounds. Trivia *It took MafiaDog an entire day to make up the character and flesh out every detail about her. * She owns a laptop; a Lenovo, because Chineses laptops are superior laptops. * Vynce has an exceptional talent into memorizing long music patterns. It is unknown how she does it. * Her pocket knife is a swiss army knife. She isn't supposed to be carrying it into the school. * Vynce used to be homeschooled until the age of nine. Before the age of eight, at which point she could shape shift into another humanoid effectively, all education was received by her mother. Theme(s) Category:Male Category:HMA II Characters Category:THM Rebirth Characters